Prior to the conception of the present invention, electrical transformers were mounted to utility poles with the use of a bracket connected to the transformer and secured to the pole by bolts. The bracket had a set of apertures extending therethrough which required manual alignment with a corresponding set of pre-drilled apertures in the utility pole prior to the insertion of the bolts therethrough. The transformer was typically suspended adjacent the apertures during such mounting procedures and as the transformer remained suspended, nuts adapted for threaded engagement of the bolts were secured thereon and tightened to secure the transformer bracket in pressed abutment with the utility pole. Alternatively, a mounting bracket was connected to the pole by the bolts whereby the transformer bracket was subsequently bolted to the mounting bracket. Either method required a relatively substantial amount of time during which the transformer must be suspended adjacent the pole.
Electrical transformers are extremely heavy and present a potential hazard to workers handling such devices when the transformer is being precariously suspended during mounting procedures. Inadvertent error during the suspension of such a transformer could result in its uncontrolled swinging and potential impact with workers, the equipment supporting the workers or electrical lines in the immediate work area. Therefore, it is crucial to minimize the transformer suspension time during which the transformer is mounted and dismounted from a utility pole.